


【安藤诚明×白岩瑠姫】没有名字的嫂子文学 pwp

by siyee_ss



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, NTR！, 全员工具人！, 吃饺子！, 瞎舞人设！, 簧色！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyee_ss/pseuds/siyee_ss
Summary: ！！！预警！！！工具人工具人工具人工具人工具人工具人工具人工具人工具人
Relationships: 安藤诚明/白岩瑠姫
Kudos: 23





	【安藤诚明×白岩瑠姫】没有名字的嫂子文学 pwp

——————————

1

安成明第一次见到刘季的时候紧张地一个字也说不出来。

手里攥着自己的棉线帽子捏过来揉过去，三九天里硬是让他燥出一脑门的汗。

刘季微笑着请他进门坐下，一边说着田大康这人老家来客人了也不知道早点回来，一边背过身去给他泡茶。高高挑挑地一个人蹲下去只有一小坨，隔着毛衣也能看到背脊中间那条明显的椎骨。

安成明想起来村里人都说老田家走了狗屎运，大康这个小混混不过在城里打个工，仗着念过两天初中就让包工头看上他收做了徒弟，没几年就能领着自己的建筑队出去单干了。这一来钱挣得不少，还娶了个城里的漂亮媳妇，一跃从土包子变成了体面人，现在顶看不上他们这些乡下的穷亲戚。

不过安成明知道他们只是嫉妒罢了，明明前段时间田哥刚回过村里，挨家挨户都给了见面礼，末了还拍着胸脯说要是去城里了可以来找我，包吃包住。

于是过了年他跟家里说了声便进城了，想着趁农闲能赚一点是一点，来年也能轻松一些。

“成明哥，”刘季不好意思地冲他笑笑，“早不知道你今天就到，家里只剩这点旧茶了，你先对付两口，吃了饭我就去买些好的。”

“别别嫂子，叫我安子就行。我个粗人反正也喝不出什么好坏来，别浪费那个钱了。”安成明急忙说道，接着便看见对方低头挽了一下耳边的碎发，白的跟小葱似的手指划过脸颊落在膝盖上，让他忍不住地视线跟着看。

刘季抿了下嘴又抬头看向安成明，“那你也别叫我嫂子了，挺不习惯的。大康说你比我大一岁，不然就叫我小刘吧。”

安成明面上应下来，心里想着这哪行，乡下人辈分看得比什么都重，你不在乎那田哥还在乎着呢。

可能是刘季偷偷给田大康去了电话，没多久田大康便回了家，一进门就咋咋呼呼地大喊：“安子！怎么到了也不说一声，哥找车去接你啊哈哈哈！”

声音随着脚步声由远及近，安成明急忙起身去迎他。

“见过你嫂子了吧，”田大康拍着安成明的肩膀说，“他这人不爱说话，有点认生，你别跟他见外。唉安子你坐，来这就跟来自己家一样啊，放心吃放心住，等赶明儿哥给你去队上找个活，大家有钱一起赚。”

“唉，谢谢哥。”安成明笑着回应。

哥俩于是在沙发上坐下，就着茶水磕起瓜子。田大康给了他讲了这些年的经历，怎么一步步从搬砖小弟到被老板赏识，从小领班到自己带队，最后成立公司自己做老板，还认识了老婆刘季。到最后听得安成明也忍不住热血沸腾，汹涌着准备立刻大干一番，仿佛这赚大钱、娶媳妇的梦想就近在眼前。

俩人在桌前唠的起劲，不知不觉一大壶茶水就这么灌了下去。安成明肚子里憋了一大泡尿，他不好意思打断正在兴头上的田大康，只能不尴不尬地继续听。

最后还是刘季解救了他。

刘季在厨房里一边忙活着一边喊他们少吃点，马上准备开饭了。田大康这才停下，站起来收拾着桌上的残渣碎屑，说不上是抱怨还是炫耀地说道，“别看你嫂子这样，其实脾气可大着呢，一会叫他出来看到这一团乱晚上准不让我上床。”

不过安成明现在没什么心思管床不床的事，他觉得自己下面快炸了，脑子里除了尿尿根本放不下别的。犹豫了一下终于忍不住开口，“哥，厕所在哪，我想去解个手？”

不得不说这城里的厕所就是要比乡下的旱厕好，干干净净，摸上去还是温的，嗖得一下冲水下去就什么都没有了。

安成明待在里面羡慕了一会，想着以后自己的房子里也要搞这么一个厕所。

推门出来的时候，就听到旁边厨房传来说话的声音。

“别气了老婆～我就喝了两杯，不信你闻。”

“臭死了，离我远点！”

“你也知道老于那家伙的德行，不跟他喝就不让走，我这还是把你搬出来才脱身的......老婆～～”

“你别...唔嗯......别动！叫人看见了不好！”

“我亲我自己媳妇有啥不好的？！”

“......”

“......好几天没弄了，想我没？不说话就是想了呗？我也想，我老婆又香、又白、手也软，下面那个小...”

“你别说了！啊嗯...等晚上......”

安成明没有听下去，他面红耳赤地又退回厕所里关上门，觉得还是先别出来比较好。

2

早听说城里打工的生活不会很轻松，但安成明没想到从进城的第一天晚上起就会过得如此艰难。

那天晚上他因为被田大康拉着喝了不少酒，早早便躺下准备睡了，但隔壁主卧的动静不死心地偏往他耳朵里钻，怎么捂着都没用。

安成明闭着眼睛心脏里砰砰直跳，刘季的呻吟一声叠一声地传过来，时而高昂时而低弱，合着隐约的床板震颤的声响，全都搔在他的身上。

他一边在心里骂自己不是东西，但手还是老实地摸进了被子里。

从那以后安成明就不太敢直视刘季的眼睛了。

他本想着工地上早出晚归的倒也方便避开尴尬，但偏偏田大康常要出去跑业务，刘季才是他们施工队实际的头头。

而刘经理，也就是刘季，来现场的时候又总喜欢穿一身衬衫西装。

会议室里暖气开得热，刘季给他们开会时就会把外套脱下来，解了领口的扣子，袖口挽到手肘上。他人长得高瘦，皮肤又白，动作间锁骨便时隐时现，再加上握着笔杆的粉红指肚和小臂上被桌子边缘压出的暗色红痕，哪一样都让安成明没法不联想到那天夜里。

于是他总是在开会时被臊得浑身发热，长年在田里干活而晒出的黝黑脸颊上硬是能看出两团红晕。

“老安这火气就是旺，回回开会出来都脸通红，不知道的还以为咱们在里面见什么小媳妇呢！”

安成明被吓了一跳，以为让别人发现了什么，啊了一声便扭着头看对方。

刚刚开口的是佐文财，年纪比他小一点，但在建筑队已经干了不少时间了，现在是他们这组里资历最长的。

佐文财见他不说话，以为他没听懂，“你看咱们小田，进了屋了还在抖着呢，你都已经开始冒汗了，那还不是火气旺吗！”

“是啊，”另一边的小金也跟着打趣，“有斗哥别看长了个大个子，实际上才跟我一般重，哪有安哥壮实啊。”

而被点名的田有斗只是摸着脑袋傻呵呵地跟着笑。

安成明这才偷偷松了口气，胡乱打了个哈哈揭过去了。

拿到第一笔工钱的时候，安成明请田大康、刘季和几个熟悉的工友吃了顿饭。

田大康晚上还要赶别的场子，急匆匆动了几筷子喝了杯酒就赶忙离开了，走之前特意嘱咐刘季代表自己好好招待他们。

刘季因为常去现场，跟佐文财他们还算比较熟悉，再加上他本人虽然看起来冷冷清清地但其实是个特别好说话的人，大家倒也没有拘束。一大帮子人又喝又闹地弄到挺晚，末了刘季还自掏腰包请他们去唱K，一直到折腾夜里十二点多了才将将散去。

安成明没想到刘季会由着他们这么闹腾，而且还被灌了不少酒，他拦都拦不住。

架着他往回走的时候，对方的头就这么靠在自己的肩膀上，嘴巴里嘟嘟哝哝地听不清在说些什么。

安成明觉得刘季这人连呼出的酒气都是香的。

碎发扫在耳边让他一阵阵地起鸡皮疙瘩。

“安子哥，”终于被放到床上的时候刘季突然开口，“谢谢，你也快点休息吧。”

他几乎是一步一挪地出了门。

背后传来对方悉悉索索翻身盖被子的声音。

这一晚安成明第一次主动想着刘季自慰了。

他以前总不愿意承认，是心里面一直在过不去。

刘季是个男的。

田大康娶了个男媳妇。

可任谁问起来这人都能笑眯眯地掏出钱包来给他看夹层里的照片：对，是个男的。好看吧，对我也可好了。

村里面都在说，田大康这是染上了城里人的病，没得治了。

安成明不想自己也背上这样的说法。

更何况对象还是兄弟的媳妇。

可过量的酒精让他的精神变得麻木，欲望占据了上峰，原本被刻意压制的模糊影子瞬间便变得清晰起来。

别在耳侧的茶色头发、总是抿着的红润嘴唇、修长的脖子、突出的锁骨，还有被毛衣遮住的纤细腰身和藏在袖子里的半截手指……

安成明撸着自己硬的跟铁棍似的鸡巴，在脑子里把刘季肏了一遍又一遍。

3

安成明搞不清楚这是第几次伴着隔壁的呻吟声入睡了。

明天田大康要去外市考察一个大项目，估摸着得小半个月才能回来，于是他们今晚便做得格外激烈，安成明几乎都能听见俩人肉体拍打的啪啪声。

刘季被闷在被子里哭得上气不接下气，断断续续地喊着“不要了...老公...求你了......”而另一边只有越来越粗重的喘息。

第二天早上安成明没有像往常一样在桌上看到早餐，只有田大康离开之前留下的便条孤零零地躺在那里。

他逼着自己什么都不要想，拿了外套便埋头往工地赶去。

“唔、哈啊......大康...嗯......”

安成明发誓他绝不是故意要听别人墙角的，尤其是三更半夜听兄弟老婆的墙角。

他只是晚饭叫几碗原汤灌胀了肚子，憋得实在没办法了才起来放水，谁知道回屋的时候就听到隔壁主卧里传来的可疑声音呢。

但他的腿还是不受控制地向着音源处迈去。

其实声音已经控制地很小了，模模糊糊地透过门板传出来，和往常比起来一点都不真切。只是对于安成明来说，这已经足够了。

他能想到刘季是怎么掰开双腿，一手揉着奶子，一手伸到下面去抚慰自己的鸡巴。又或许这样根本不能满足他，他还会舔湿手指，急不可耐地伸到后面去插自己的小洞，把那里绞得噗嗤作响。而那个被肏过太多次的地方早就因为饥渴分泌出了淫液，穴口一张一合地吐得床单都湿了一小摊。

安成明头抵着卧室的门板，粗喘着握住了硬得发疼的鸡巴。

他感觉自己好像真的在肏刘季一样，耳边就是对方伴着泣音的呻吟，于是便有些不能自制地飞快地撸着下面。终于射出来的时候，更是忍不住低吼出声，脚尖砰地一声踢在门板上。

里面的声音戛然而止。

安成明瞬间出了一身冷汗，浑身汗毛都立起来了，说不上是害怕、后悔、还是解脱的情绪突然都积在他的身体里，两条腿沉得根本迈不动。

刘季呢？他听见了吗？或许会以为是风呢，这个季节里风大一点也是可能的吧......

门里面的安静只持续了一小会。

安成明听到脚步声逐渐靠近，这才如梦初醒。顾不得声音是不是太大了，两三下便奔回房里，掀开被子就躺了进去。

他也不知道这种时候的自欺欺人还有什么用。

要不然明天趁天没亮就收拾了衣服回老家吧。

然而下一秒头上的被子便被掀开了。

刘季面无表情地低头盯着他，眨了眨眼睛竟然流起泪来，“你肏我吧。”他抽噎着说。

安成明从没想过男人的奶子也能这么好吃。

他趴在刘季的身上嘬着对方的胸口，奶头被他吸得泛着一层亮色，原本只有红豆大小的东西硬是胀大了一倍，红彤彤顶在他的舌尖上。

“...成明哥...快点......”刘季挺着身子躺在床上，拿腿去勾他的腰，细白的长腿直接贴着他的皮肉磨蹭。

安成明伸手摸了一把，刘季的肉洞果然被他自己玩得水光泛滥，这时候仍不知满足地翕张着。不过是试探地伸了手指进去，接着便被绞紧了不放。

他于是不再多想，扶着对方的腿根肏了进去，粗黑的鸡巴插在白嫩的股间形成鲜明对比。

和自己比起来，刘季太白太瘦了，巨大的肤色差和体型差让他觉得自己好像在糟蹋什么珍贵的宝物。

安成明突然就被激发出了破坏欲。

他想让刘季哭。

他捏着对方的胯骨翻了个身，让刘季背对着自己岔开腿跪着，接着便从后面重新插进去，按着对方的肚子钉在自己的鸡巴上，自下而上地肏他的肉穴。

刘季发出了一声尖叫。

连着肠道深处都一起绷紧了。

仅有一层皮肉覆盖的小腹竟被剧烈的操弄顶出了凸起，随着身体的起伏时隐时现。

安成明感受到手心里的异样，下半身便动的更快了，每一下都正肏在刘季的穴心上，手掌也不忘配合着磨他的小腹。

“不要了、你...停下...停、不......”

刘季终于哭喊着拍打起安成明的手臂，双腿控制不住地颤抖起来，完全没有碰过的阴茎就这么抽搐着射出了精水，紧跟着穴道深处也绞紧了喷出一股淫液。

end.

——————————

（抓进舞吧，再不舞人都回老家抠脚了。


End file.
